Once Again
by Silver 1412
Summary: She heard the stories... And she knew that they destroyed the place... Nevertheless, when she looked at the supposedly haunted mansion, her guts told her to run from it as far as it was possible... She eyed her two companions, while Simon was simply standing there bored, Max was grinning at her apparent unease. "Are you scared Aggie-poo?"


_**I can't believe I'm finally writing this story! The idea was in my head since a while back. It's stronly based on HetaOni, though in all honesty it would be a dream come true if you didn't know that series, because the suspense would be much better... Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"_**Never enter the mansion…"**_

Things don't usually go as planned. I knew that for centuries by now. I always kept a level head in situations with seemingly no way out and by sheer stubbornness I usually came out of them with a smile on my face, dragging my brother behind me and never much worse for the wear. But the truth is, not even I could have predicted what was going to happen the day my friend heard a rumor about that place… The place that we all thought was destroyed.

"Guys, this is a bad idea."

We were standing in front of the supposedly haunted mansion. I cringed, remembering Poland's tale about what happened to the G8 at one of those. I heard that they launched a nuke at it afterwards, but thanks to that story I still had my doubts about going inside.

"What, are you scaaaaared Aggie-poo?" The gray-eyed brunette boy asked with a teasing grin.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed with only the slightest shake in my voice.

"Max! Stop teasing Łukasiewicz and let's go in already!" An annoyed voice reached our ears. We turned to look at the blue eyed blonde boy standing in front of the door. Seeing his death glare we cringed and nodded.

"He started it." I added childishly. When all they did was roll their eyes I had to resist the urge to pout. Moving my eyes back to the door Simon just opened I shuderred. Even though there was no way it was the mansion Feliks told me about the place still gave me the creeps. Squashing the feeling of dread I followed my two friends inside.

"Wow, this place is surprisingly clean!"

The irrational fear shot through me again. It couldn't be… Could it? No of course not, it was just a coincidence. After they got out, they bombed the place after all.

"This is boring, guys. It's not creepy at all! There's no way I can scare Agatha in a place like this…"

I rolled my eyes at my Max's outburst. It figures that he wanted to come here so badly to scare me. I shouldn't have let it slip that I hate jump scares.

"So that's why you dragged us here…" Simon's exasperated voice barely reached my ears.

"Come on Max, there's nothing interesting in here, let's just leave." I spoke up, once again trying to ignore the instinct to flee.

"Fine, fine…" He reached towards the doorknob. "Huh? That's weird…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I mumbled.

"Guys, the door won't open."

"What? Come on, don't joke around like that!"

"I'm not joking! See for yourself!"

Simon moved to try and open the door.

"Hurry up, there's something weird about this place."

"Are you scared, Aggie-poo?" Max's voice developed a teasing tone once again.

I repressed the urge to hit him. In case you didn't realize it from the fact I'm hanging around two teenage guys in a supposedly haunted mansion and keep on blabbering about Feliks, I'm not what you'd expect a normal teenage girl to be. I guess that's to be expected though given my history... After all I'm not exactly human... I suppose some of you might at least have narrowed down my possible identity to a few choices by now. Well, the rest of you shall wonder no more! I'm the apparent birth-place of the great country of Poland. Wielkopolska is my name, also known as Greater Poland, GP or my personal favorite, Pain-In-His-Great-Prussian-Highness's-Ass. Feliks came up with the last one after the Uprising in 1918. I consider myself a strong person, dependent only on my brother. So I suppose it's justifiable, that I had to stop myself from smacking the shit-eating grin right of my obnoxious friend's face.

"Damn. It really won't open…" Simon's frustrated voice interrupted my inner musings.

"I told you… So what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have to either find something to break the door with or the key, if it's even here." Simon nodded, seeing sense in my words.

"We should split up. From the outside it looked like this place has four floors. Max, you search this one and the basement if it has one. Agatha, you're on the second floor and I'll take the top two."

"Got it. Don't fall through the floor or something guys. I'd hate to see your brains flowing out." I rolled my eyes at the smirking idiot before me.

"It's you I'm worried about idiot. Don't strangle yourself with a toilet seat or something."

All he did was laugh and walk down the corridor on the right side of the stairs.

"Let's hope the idiot doesn't manage to somehow kill himself… Are you coming Simon?" I asked with my hand placed on the railing, looking over my shoulder at the amused expression on my usually rather stoic friend's face.

"You two are ridiculous." He said, his blue eyes shining with mirth. I huffed and started climbing the stairs.

"Are you coming or not?" The only response to my annoyed question was a quiet chuckle and hurried footsteps behind me. Reaching the top I stopped, eyeing the door placed slightly on the right from where I was standing. I frowned. For a moment I was sure I heard someone walking in there.

"I guess this is it. Be careful Simon. I have a bad feeling about this place." I spoke with a serious tone.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I want to get out of here as soon as possible. We shouldn't have come here."

He frowned and nodded.

"For some reason, I couldn't agree more. Be careful kid. Give a shout if you need anything."

With a smile I nodded and turned to face the door once more.

"See you later... And I'm not a kid!"

As the sound of his footsteps faded behind me I took in a shaky breath, turned the doorknob and entered a bedroom. There was nobody there. I repressed the urge to laugh at my anxiety.

"That was anticlimactic… What the hell is up with me today, anyway? This place is making me behave like a fucking wimp… Of course there's nothing to be scared of here. It's just an old abandoned house after all…"

I should have known that in my slightly panicky rant I was jinxing myself, because in that moment I heard a scream from below. And as I rushed to see what was happening to my friend the feeling of panic I tried to surpress earlier came back full force. We shouldn't have come here, that much I was sure of. Back then, I didn't truly know how much of a mistake we made. We broke the one rule that was never meant to be broken... Because no one, should ever...

_Enter the mansion._


End file.
